


Tell Me You Own Me

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Drunken Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Hitori's tasked to keep an eye on Ichijou Utsuro.





	1. Chapter 1

Ichijou Utsuro.

He’s interesting, alright. Maybe that’s not the impression people immediately get from him, but he’s fascinating – definitely more than meets the eye.

To the public eye, he’s just this kid who’s kind of meek, quiet. Not a surprise, considering he comes from the Ichijou family, who owns pretty much everything – he’s going to inherit all of that wealth, continue the family business… or maybe run it to the ground, it happens a lot nowadays. 

 

“You’re the perfect person to do this job, Hitori.”

“You two are around the same age, and you’ve got everything he doesn’t have.”

Sometimes Hitori wonders what they mean by that. 

It’s true that their lives are total opposites. Utsuro has everything someone can ever wish for – rich parents who can give him everything he want, his life planned out in front of him, wealth he will eventually inherit, guaranteed success in his future.

Hitori? He’s got nothing. 

For as long as he could remember, he’s always had to fend for himself – and now, for his siblings at home, too. They’re the only family he has and he can’t imagine how he’s going to go on without them. They’ve all been abandoned by their family; they have nobody but each other. It’s hard, but they have to make it somehow…

 

Utsuro can be pretty hard to pick out from the crowd sometimes. Mostly because his stature is small, and the way he carries himself allows him to blend in easily with the crowd. Hitori really has to look for him, sometimes. 

Among the crowd that leaves the subway there’s a young man with short brown hair and glasses, wearing a black duffel coat and carrying a messenger bag. His eyes coldly gaze forward as he makes his way through the crowd, never once looking around at the crowd around him–

Never once looking back to notice Hitori following him. 

It does make Hitori worry sometimes, whether Utsuro ever notices him. There’s probably like hundreds of other people who are with him in this station every day, at this exact time, following his exact routine. Hitori likes to pretend he’s one of those people, likes to think he’s just a presence that Utsuro ignores. It’d make his job easier, either way.

He seems to be carrying something extra today, a small paper bag. Hitori can’t really tell what’s in it – just a white paper bag with some golden polka dots on it for decoration, no brands or store names printed on the packaging. Doesn’t look like it came from a department shop – maybe it’s a gift from somebody.

He tries to keep a good distance from Utsuro – being noticed could put him in a precarious position, especially if Utsuro decides to take it up to the authorities…

Far enough to be insignificant for Utsuro, but close enough to make sure he remains in sight.

Usually he’d stop somewhere for dinner before going home. Pretty odd, considering how the maids at his house probably pamper him – but maybe to him it means avoiding his parents a little more, even if just for half an hour. 

Hitori stops walking as soon as he notices Utsuro walking into the ramen shop. It’s his usual spot, after all – but still one Hitori couldn’t afford going to every day. Maybe if one of the kids have a birthday or something he can celebrate here, but going here Every single day for the purposes of his job would be a little too costly. 

He waits outside, occasionally glancing into the window to check if Utsuro is still inside of if he’s getting ready to leave.

His phone buzzes.

_ “There’s no more milk in the fridge.” _

“Ok,” Hitori texted back, “I’ll get some before I come home.”

_ “The little kids are asking for chocolate milk, maybe get a bottle for them.” _

 

Doing this job does make Hitori a little self aware. 

Maybe someone is watching him and his siblings, too, although he can’t imagine why. It makes sense for Utsuro, since his family is rich and all. Not saying that he deserves it, but that it just… makes more sense. 

Still a pretty terrifying thought, though.

 

About thirty minutes later, as always, Utsuro picks up all his things and leaves the restaurant. Hitori waits for him to walk away for about a block or so, just to maintain that distance, before he reappears from behind the vending machine.

He’s so used to following Utsuro around now – only ever gets to see his back, catch a glimpse of his face sometimes, when he’s eating, or when he’s just walked out of the subway. 

The penthouse he lives at is pretty close to here, and as soon as he walks past the entrance, Hitori would no longer be able to follow him. The one time he attempted to, the security guards asked to see his access card, which, of course, he doesn’t have. 

He stands on the other end of the intersection, watching Utsuro cross as the countdown loudly beep to one – and the walking green man disappears, replaced by a red man who’s standing still. 

HIs eyes still follow Utsuro as he walks into the lobby of Aves Towers. He briefly shows the guards his access key, and they allow him to pass through the metal detector –

 

– maybe it’d be nice to talk to him one day, face to face. 

Don’t tell him he’s been watching him closely for the past couple months, of course – that’s creepy. 

...but it’s not like they have anything else to talk about.

His supervisors are right. They are exact opposites of each other; what could two people who have nothing in common possibly talk about? The weather? 

 

Walking into the FamilyMart – the bright neon lights above him, the disgustingly sparkling clean floor – 

 

There are a few people him aside from him. Some of them seem like high school kids on a snack run, there are probably a couple drunk guys too in the frozen food aisle…

He grabs three cartons of milk, and a carton of chocolate milk. That’s all he really needed to get, really…

As he gets in line for the register, he picks up an issue of Shonen Jump. Sure, some of the manga in there are a little too violent for the kids, but he’ll just tape those sections together later. The kids sometimes use this magazine for coloring, anyway. 

Being here is almost, like, sobering; out of the darkness of the streets and into the bright side of normality, before he has to do all this again tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning!”

Hitori greets the kids who were just getting out of their bedroom, yawning sleepily. Nageki pushes one out of the room before he closes the door. 

“Morning, Hitori…”

“Come on and eat, then we’ll get you all ready for school, alright?”

The kids scuffle towards the dining table and sit down, some still rubbing their eyes. 

Suddenly another door opens, and Kanta rushes out of the room. 

“I’m almost late to work, see ya!”

“Don’t forget your food, Kanta!” Hitori said as he quickly gets up with the lunch box and chases him. 

  
  


And now to get the others ready for school. 

Luckily some of the other older kids are helping him too – mostly with making sure everyone’s got their books and stationery ready, while Hitori’s in charge of making their lunch boxes.

“Did you bring an umbrella?”

“It’s not gonna rain today, Hitori.”

“Yeah, but you never know,” Hitori replied, “And don’t forget your jacket too, Nageki.”

“It’s in my backpack.”

“Do you wear it?”

Nageki shrugs, “Not like, all day. I mean, it’s getting warmer now...”

“But it’s cold in class, isn’t it?” Hitori asks – “Stay warm, okay? Don’t get sick again.”

Nageki just sighs and nods. Hitori knows he’s probably tired of hearing this every day, but he just… can’t help but worry. 

Nageki’s growing up, though. He’s going to be in high school soon… 

...best to not think about it too much. The kids have to go to school anyway.

“Okay, you guys have a good day at school!”

“See you later, Hitori!”

He watches the group walk away (with Nageki nudging some of them to move quicker, since they always barely make it on time), and only finally goes back into the house when they’re turned at the intersection. 

 

Time to clean for a bit. 

He throws the clothes in to the washing machine, measuring the right amount of detergent, just half a scoop – set the temperature to cold and starting the cycle. Since he has to go to work soon, the kids are going to have to hang it up when they come back from school…

He turns to peek into the bedroom. Seems like most of them did make their bed, although a couple of them weren’t perfect, probably because they were in a rush – Hitori steps in to straighten out those blankets.

Suddenly he hears his phone buzz. He picks it up–

“They’re ready. You can come at anytime and just tell them the code.”

  
  


There’s supposed to be a delivery today. Nothing special – just a small bookshelf, to be delivered to the Ichijou residence and assembled there. 

“I brought some cake for everyone.”

“Great,” the manager said, scanning Hitori from head to toe – he’s probably wondering how such a skinny guy is going to handle the delivery. “Come with me to the back. How are you with heavy lifting?”

“Not great, but I’ll do my best,” Hitori replied, “I used to work in a grocery store, though, lifting fruits and stuff.”

“Well, hopefully that’ll help you to some extent,” the manager sighs – “But you’re not the only one doing this delivery anyway. Daichi should be able to help you out.”

He opens a drawer and tosses Hitori a blue shirt with the company’s logo printed in the middle, and then a matching cap. 

“You can just leave it in the car later. Daichi’s waiting for you in the back.”

 

“You want a smoke?”

“I’m good.”

Daichi, an actual worker in this department store, doesn’t really seem to mind that Hitori’s only here for the day. He’s been pretty chill; he carried the bookshelf to the van despite Hitori’s offer to help. Now they’re in the car, and Daichi’s got the radio tuned to some weather report.

“So what’s it like working for the Hawks?”

“It’s fine, I suppose,” Hitori replied, “I mean, I feel bad sometimes, but gotta do what you gotta do, you know?”

“Definitely,” Daichi replied, “You have a family?”

“Yeah…” Hitori realizes then what Daichi really meant – “I mean, I live in an orphanage, and I’m one of the oldest ones there, so they rely on me.”

“Do they know you’re working for the Hawks, though?”

Hitori shakes his head. 

“Best not to make them worry, you know?” Hitori laughs – 

“And what about you? How long have you been working for the store?”

“I don’t know, like, a few months?” Daichi replied – “It’s not bad, I guess. Maybe it doesn’t pay as much as what you’re doing, but it’s chill.”

Hitori watches nervously as Daichi slows the car down into a stop, and then rolls his windows down at the security post. 

“We’re from High Society Seagull,” Daichi said calmly, “Furniture delivery for unit 813.”

Another security guard with a dog circles around the car and opens the trunk – he turns on his flashlight to look for anything suspicious before he closes it back down. 

“Okay, come on in.”

 

“Good morning, we’re from High Society Seagull Department Store.”

A middle-aged man with round glasses opens the door for them with a sigh. 

Ichijou Saburo… it is pretty surprising to see him in person, but Hitori tries his best to look as calm as possible. He’s really going to do it – he’s really going into the Ichijou residence?

“Come with me upstairs,” Saburo said as he turns around – Hitori and Daichi quickly lift the box and follow him into the house. 

 

Part of Hitori is curious and wants to look around the house just to see what it’s like – but he can’t look suspicious, either. He’s just here as a furniture delivery man after all. 

They follow Saburo up the stairs and into a room that’s… pretty messy. There are books on the bed and stacks of them on the floor, and a bunch of clothes strewn everywhere. Based on the pictures on the wall, this seems to be Utsuro’s room…

“Just assemble it in the corner right there.”

“Yes, sir.”

  
  
  
  


Hitori stands in the corner of the bar, observing the area around him. 

Most of the people around him are drunk to some extent – clumsily dancing and laughing with strangers they just met. But Hitori’s here for Utsuro – best to keep an eye on him. 

Utsuro himself seems to be mingling with a few other guys – Hitori doesn’t know who they are exactly, but they all seem familiar with each other. Utsuro’s been drinking quite a bit, he seems happier than usual. 

Hitori did think about just taking Utsuro home, right here right now. It’s probably not going to be difficult, and stories of people who went out drinking and wake up in a different place the next day are pretty common – it’s kind of a shame he’s been told not to do that by his higher ups, though. Something about them not being ready.

So now he just has to make sure Utsuro gets home in one piece. 

He watches as Utsuro turns away from his friends and walks over to the bar with an empty glass. 

“Another shot of vodka please.”

“Let me get it for you.”

Utsuro turns to Hitori in surprise as Hitori slides over and hands the bartender his card. 

“Why, thank you, kind stranger.”

“You should watch out for yourself, too,” Hitori said, “Get home safely, okay?”

“Of course,” Utsuro replied – “And what about you, mister, are you here alone?”

“Yeah.”

Utsuro steps closer to Hitori and smile slyly as he leans in. 

“Do you need company? Is that why you’re getting me a drink?” Utsuro reaches out his hand to touch Hitori’s arm, “I can make a pretty good company, if you’re down for it.”

Oh… Hitori wasn’t really expecting this kind of reaction from Utsuro. Maybe because he’s slightly drunk, so he’s not acting like his usual stoic self–

This isn’t what Hitori planned at all. Maybe he should try to talk himself out of this before it gets more complicated… but at the same time, gosh, it’s his first time actually talking to Utsuro, and he doesn’t even know that Hitori’s been stalking him for a while now –

“But what about your friends?”

“They’ll be fine without me,” he said, “I can entertain you for a little bit before I go back to them, how about that?”

Utsuro leans in close, and presses a kiss on Hitori’s lips. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey.”

Hitori opens the door to be greeted by the sight of Nageki sitting alone on the dining table. 

“You’re not asleep yet, Nageki?”

“I was waiting for you,” Nageki replied as he flips the page in his book, “If you hadn’t come back in an hour I would’ve called the police.”

“It’s almost 2 AM, though,” Hitori said as he takes off his jacket, “Go to sleep. Don’t you have school tomorrow?”

“I was just worried…”

“I know.” Hitori leans over and hugs Nageki, “I’m alright. You should take care of yourself first, okay?”

Nageki nods reluctantly before he gets up into his room. 

  
  


It didn’t wind up being anything much. 

Utsuro did flirt with him… a lot, actually. He was drunker than Hitori had initially expected, and refused to let him go. 

Eventually his friends seem to notice that Utsuro’s been gone for a little too long, and came over to pull him away from Hitori. They apologized for Utsuro’s behaviour (which Hitori didn’t mind, really) – and as much as Hitori knew, they basically left the bar–

Hitori’s somewhat relieved, though. 

So Utsuro doesn’t know he’s been followed either. Hitori’s safe for the time being. 

Maybe it’s not such a bad thing after all. His main goal is, after all, not to be noticed… though that part is useless, since Utsuro knows who he is now. 

Or maybe this could work in his favor. Maybe establishing a relationship with Utsuro can be beneficial after all...

 

He hates to admit it, but he’s still kind of thinking about what happened earlier. The way Utsuro just casually leans in for a kiss – sure, he was drunk. Maybe he won’t even remember who Hitori is in the morning, or what happened…

_ “Do you need company?” _

Utsuro’s invitation rings in his ears. The way his lips curl and how he rests his head on his arms, looking at Hitori seductively. 

_ “I can entertain you a little bit before I go back.” _

Maybe Hitori should’ve taken him up on that offer–

 

He can still remember the way Utsuro’s lips brushed against his, a soft and warm kiss. How he pulled away and smiled before wrapping his arms around Hitori. 

“What do you want from me, kind stranger?”

What would Utsuro allow him to do? Clearly it was an invitation for something more, whatever it entails. 

 

Hitori gets in the shower and quickly turns the water on. 

He’s never going to have a chance for it, but… just thinking about how Utsuro probably was ready to lay himself bare, expose himself to Hitori–

No, he’s not like that. He’s way too calm and composed to be doing something like that. 

Still, the way he was kissing and touching Hitori, tempting him. 

Just imagining Utsuro lying on the bed, naked, writhing, eager to please him. 

He’s probably not like that. He was just drunk earlier in the bar. He doesn’t even know who Hitori is, why would he offer himself up so easily?

Hitori wants to pin him down against the bed, though, hear him moan and beg – please, Hitori, give me more, it feels so good–

Or maybe he’d be a little shy, that’s more likely. Maybe he’d grip the sheets and moan into the mattress. Just laying still as Hitori pounds into him, try to break him, try to make him scream–

 

Hitori snaps out of his imagination as he came, his load covering his hands and dick. No problem, since the water washes it away immediately. 

...oh well, it’s just a harmless fantasy anyway. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Something’s ringing incredibly loudly. 

Utsuro groans as he blinks his eyes open, woken up by the noise. He immediately feels his head throbbing in pain, and how dry his throat is. He feebly reaches for his phone to turn off his alarm–

The ringing stops. That’s much better. 

He then notices a few missed calls on his screen. Just one from Saburo last night, and about four from Tohri from an hour ago, accompanied with some texts.

_ “How are you feeling?” _

_ “Are you coming to the presentation today?” _

“ok” he replies, and puts the phone away. 

Maybe he should do something about this hangover before he goes to the presentation later. He doesn’t really need to be there, but might as well go…

He doesn’t want to get out of bed yet, though. It’s so nice and warm. His stomach rumbles slightly – it feels empty, and his body surely is begging for nourishment after being wrecked by all the alcohol last night. Utsuro ignores it, though – his body has been through worse. 

Tries to remember what happened last night. Things weren’t fun until he had a few drinks, then he remembers drunkenly dancing (if it qualifies) with Tohri and Mami–

There were a few more drinks here and there. Tohri probably got them – he likes to act like he’s a heavyweight. He definitely has higher tolerance than Utsuro, but again, Utsuro has seen better–

Then there was this other guy whose name Utsuro can’t remember. He remembers being offered a drink by someone he doesn’t know, but can’t quite place when this happened; Tohri usually follows him everywhere, after all–

His phone buzzes again. He reaches out his hand to look at the screen–

_ “Guess I gave you too much last night, sorry” _

“Did I do anything dumb”

_ “You were hitting on this guy. He’s super nice about it though, offered to call a taxi for us. You’re lucky he’s not a creep” _

So that did happen.

_ “Did you eat?” _

“Not yet. Waiting for my parents to leave.”

_ “You’ll come to the presentation right? I don’t wanna be alone it’s gonna be so boring.” _

“I said ok didn’t I”

Tohri stopped after that.

Utsuro sighs and sits up on his bed, and notices a bookshelf in the corner. That wasn’t there yesterday…

...he vaguely remembers his mum complaining about all the books in his room a couple weeks ago, and he said he’ll clean it up, and she had said, “Well, putting them all on a stack on the floor isn’t clean.”

He doesn’t exactly remember buying this shelf, since he definitely didn’t go to the store – so either Yuuko or Saburo must’ve bought it for him. It’s still empty, though, so he’s going to have to put all his stuff there later today…

Or he can do it now.

...but he has to be out in a couple hours, and organizing the books will take forever.

_ “Utsuro?” _

The door opens, and Yuuko enters the room. She’s done her hair up in a bun, got her full face of makeup on, nicely complimenting her sparkly yellow dress.

“Don’t stay in your room all day. Are you still feeling sick?”

“No, I’m fine,” he groans as he gets up from his bed.

“You see the bookshelf right there? Now you have no excuse to have your books all over the floor.”

“I’ll clean it later,” he replied, “I have to go back to school this afternoon.”

“Isn’t the party last night for finishing your project?”

“Yeah, just need to sort out some stuff with Tohri.”

“Sure,” she said as she turns away, “I’m leaving to see my friends with your dad.”

Thank god. 

“When will you be back?”

“I don’t know, maybe pretty late,” she said, “But don’t spend the whole day moping around in your room, you hear me?”

She steps back and closes the door. Utsuro sighs as he sits back down on his bed–

– and slumps over to lay down. Maybe he should tell Tohri he’s not coming anymore, cause gosh, he really doesn’t feel like it. What’s the worst that can happen, Tohri texting him ‘fuck you’, then ignoring him for six hours, before texting him again like nothing ever happened?

Let’s try it.

_ “Actually I’m still like, feeling really sick right now.” _

Utsuro waits patiently as the three dots on the speech bubble appear – then disappear – and then reappear again. 

“Yeah, you know what, it’s not like we have to be there.”

Utsuro puts his phone back on the nightstand and rolls back to sleep. He can hear the phone buzz again, but decided to ignore it. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hi, how can I help you today?”

“Can I have a large cold brew please.”

“Okay, and your name please?”

“Utsuro.”

“That’ll be 700 yen.”

Utsuro swipes his card at the machine, and soon joins Tohri in line to wait for their coffee. 

“Can you get my coffee for me?” Tohri asks – “I’m gonna look around and find a spot.”

“Yeah, sure. What’d you get?”

“The usual, latte with extra espresso.”

“Got it.”

Utsuro pulls out his phone as Tohri leaves the line. Today’s gonna be pretty busy, especially considering Utsuro barely did anything yesterday – he woke up to check his emails, ate, and then tried to work on his report, but gave up after a couple hours – so today has to be productive. He has to meet Ryuuji later as well to talk about a new project…

“Hey, Utsuro?”

He feels someone tap on his shoulder, so he sighs and turns around. It’s just going to be someone who shared a class with him from like, three years ago, whom he would have no memory of – 

...but no. 

“Oh,” he nervously mouths, “Hey.”

It’s Yuuya. Damn, and Utsuro thought it was going to be awkward before. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Yuuya remarks with a smile, “How are you doing?”

“I’m… fine.” Utsuro nods, “How about you?”

“I’m doing fine, you know how it is,” Yuuya replied, “Are you waiting on your coffee?”

Utsuro nods. 

“I could’ve bought it for you,” Yuuya said, “Next time, I guess.”

He nods again. Yuuya smiles and looks around at the line of people–

“I hope they won’t think I’m trying to cut the line or something. I haven’t gotten my coffee fix for today, though.”

Utsuro just nods, quietly wishing that either the line would move faster so he can get their coffees, or that Yuuya would just like, leave. Anything to get out of this conversation.

“Anyway, I’ve been trying to call you since yesterday.”

“Really?” Utsuro asks, “So you came all this way just to look for me?”

“There’s something I wanna talk about.”

Oh, geez, what is it going to be now. 

“Tohri’s waiting for me.”

“It won’t take long, promise.”

“Latte for Tohri and cold brew for Utsuro.”

He sighs as Yuuya grabs the two cups, like the gentleman he is, and they leave the shop. 

“Can’t you just tell me right now?”

“It’s a little complicated, mon cheri,” Yuuya replied, “But it’s pretty dangerous and I think you should know of it.”

They stop as they both spot Tohri in the corner table, and Yuuya quickly waves at him. Oh, Utsuro can already picture the conversation he’ll have later. 

“Hey, Tohri, it’s been a while!” Yuuya greets as he puts down the coffee, “If you don’t mind, I need to talk to Utsuro for a bit.”

“Yeah, yeah, for sure!” Tohri replied, “You two know where to find me.”

  
  
  


“This better be good.”

As soon as they get to the meeting room, Yuuya pins Utsuro to the wall. 

Utsuro used to kind of hate it. It felt like Yuuya was trying to… impose superiority on him, or something. It kind of grew on him over time, though.

“Some people are looking for you.”

“So you’re still on your Dove Party bullshit,” Utsuro said, “Is that all you got?”

“I know you’re used to being pursued all your life, but it’s different this time, Utsuro,” Yuuya said, his tone a lot more serious than earlier – “You really should keep an eye on the people around you.”

“I know everyone around here, nothing’s new,” Utsuro sighs, “Like, stop bothering me with your spy or political shit or whatever. I’m fine.”

Yuuya falls silent for a bit as he looks around the obviously empty meeting room. He’s even lowered the shades on the window, for whatever reason – who even is interested in their business –

“Can I go now?”

“Are you seeing anyone new?”

Utsuro sighs and crosses his arms. He thought back to what happened at the bar, about him hitting on someone who bought him drinks or something, but damn, it’s not like he ever told Yuuya about the one night stands he’s had… after they were done, of course. 

“No.”

“Kawara?”

“Excuse me? That was like, years ago.”

“What about Tohri?”

“You know how we’re like,” Utsuro replied, “If it didn’t bother you before, it shouldn’t bother you now.”

“Really?”

He sighs again. Why did he even entertain Yuuya with this question.

“So,” Yuuya whispers, “I can still kiss you, right?”

Utsuro doesn’t say anything as Yuuya leans in, and presses a kiss on his lips. 

  
  
  


Hitori watches as Yuuya walks out of the meeting room. Utsuro had just stepped out a few minutes earlier, and Hitori should probably really be following him right now, but he knows where Tohri’s sitting in the library anyway. He’ll come back there later. 

He doesn’t know a lot about Yuuya – at least compared to what he knows about Utsuro – so now is probably a good time to observe him, while Utsuro is staying in one place. He knows that they used to be in a relationship, but that ended a few months ago, before Hitori got the mission – 

The only problem is that Yuuya is a Dove party sympathizer, and apparently still having contact with Utsuro, too. His supervisors haven’t really said anything about dealing with him, but it’s probably worth keeping an eye on him. 

He watches as Yuuya pulls out his phone and types out something, before putting it by his ear. 

“Oh hey! I’ll be there in a sec, buddy. I ran into an old friend.”

Yuuya starts walking towards Hitori, passing right by the hallway he’s waiting at – Hitori quickly picks up his bag and follows after him. 

“Yeah, okay, I’m probably like, ten minutes away.”

He puts his phone back in his pocket and continues walking. Hitori looks around to make sure nobody else is here–

Yuuya turns to the left then, and opens the door that leads outside the building. Hitori continues walking inside, though his eyes look out the window, still following Yuuya–

He watches as Yuuya gets on a car, and they leave. 

  
  


“What did you and Yuuya talk about?”

“Nothing important,” Utsuro sighs before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“So, like, nothing’s going on between you two.”

“Not anymore.”

“Sure,” Tohri said, “Anyone would believe that.”

“You mean?”

“I mean, it was dumb of you to break up with him, just because of what, you’re scared?” 

“I thought I explained everything to you like, five times.”

“Something about you two being too similar to each other, right?” Tohri sighs again, “Which is bullshit, if you ask me. Everyone would love to have Yuuya as a boyfriend.”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Like, your story has to line up,” Tohri said, “I asked you if he hurt you, and you said no, he’s always nixe,  Is he bad at sex? No, he’s great at it. Then why break up? Because you guys are too similar. And what’s wrong with–“

“Tohri, fuck, I’m trying to work here!”

“Okay, okay,” Tohri said, noticing the anger in Utsuro’s eyes, even if he barely raised his voice. 

They continue working in silence for a while, interrupted only by Tohri occasionally taking a sip of his coffee–

–but slowly productivity slows down, and Tohri found himself scrolling through Niconico, and Utsuro just, for some reason, running out of words to type… and coffee, too. 

“So,” Tohri begins, “Yuuya.”

“Yeah?”

“What were you talking about? He’s still on that politics bullshit?”

“He’s an idealist,” Utsuro sighs, “And me, you know, I’m not one of those.”

“Then what’s the deal about you two being similar?”

“I don’t know, can’t quite put a finger on it.” Utsuro shrugs, “But we are pretty alike. I guess I don’t like the thought of someone knowing me so well.”

This makes Tohri wonder just how much he doesn’t know, but he decides not to bring it up this time. 

“You still like him, though.”

“If I didn’t break it up, he would’ve eventually,” Utsuro went on, “Might as well save myself that trouble.”

  
  



End file.
